Convert $\dfrac{26}{7}$ to a mixed number.
First, divide the numerator by the denominator. $26 \div 7 = {3}\ \text{ R } {5}$ So the improper fraction has $3$ wholes in it, which is equal to ${3} \times \dfrac{7}{7} = {\dfrac{21}{7}}$ This quotient $3$ is the whole number part of the mixed number. We also have a remainder of $5$ , though. That represents the $\dfrac{{5}}{7}$ remaining from the improper fraction; it wasn't enough to be another whole number. The converted mixed fraction is ${3}\ {\dfrac{5}{7}}.$ Note that if we add up the two pieces of our mixed fraction, ${\dfrac{21}{7}} + {\dfrac{5}{7}}$, we get the original improper fraction $\dfrac{26}{7}$.